Marvel 1
Natasha slapped Pepper's face and grabbed her throat. "Tell me where Tony is." No... why are you... doing this?" Natasha threw Pepper onto the floor and used a zip tie to bind her wrists together behind her back. She lifted Pepper onto her feet and grabbed her neck with one hand. "Classified. Just tell me his location." Natasha's hand squeezed Pepper's throat. "I... don't... know..." Natasha's elbow slammed into Pepper's stomach. She lurched forward and gagged. "Tell me or it'll be a world of pain for you." "Never..." Natasha's knee slammed into Pepper's crotch and rubbed around. Pepper winced and squirmed in pain. "Don't make me destroy it." The knee slammed again, launching Pepper off her feet. Strength left her legs and she fell to the floor. "Weak already?" Natasha's hand clapped over Pepper's mouth, and her other hand grabbed her chest. Her hand squeezed her firm chest. "No... stop..." "I've been watching you, Ms. Potts..." Her fingers moved from grabbing her breast to pinching her nipple, pulling it around. Pepper struggled but it was useless. Natasha licked Pepper neck and kissed her cheek. Then, Natasha pinned Pepper against the wall, holding her arms above her head and bolted it to the wall. Natasha shoved a napkin into Pepper's mouth and tied a tape over her lips. Natasha's hands ran along Pepper's arms, chest, sides, waist, hips and legs. Then, Natasha punched Pepper in the gut. Pepper lurched forward in pain. She punched her again, this time rubbing in around her stomach, as Natasha licked Pepper's chin. "Let's see how much you can take." Natasha pulled out an electric device and slipped it under Pepper's dress. "Mmmmmhhh!!!" It began to shock her crotch, and Pepper's body convulsed in pain. Her legs shook about. As she was being shocked, Natasha slapped her chest, punched her stomach and kicked her legs. Natasha woke up in a warehouse tied to a chair, with only her lingerie on. Maria Hill entered the room. "We caught you torturing Pepper Potts. Do you mind telling us who you're working for?" "I'll never tell you." Maria grabbed Natasha's chin, opening her mouth. "I have ways of making you talk, you spy." Maria spit into Natasha's mouth, before letting go. Maria's hand choked Natasha's neck. As her throat closed up, Natasha's body began to shake. When Maria let go, Natasha gasped for air. "You going to talk?" "Never." Maria slapped her face, and then splashed a bucket of water on her. "Let's see how you like this." Maria attached electrodes to Natasha's chest, abs and legs. She began to shock her. "I'm...not...telling..." Maria grabbed Natasha's chin, hard. "You're a strong one. But are you strong enough?" Maria punched her repeatedly in the stomach, before shocking her again. Maria lifted her boot and slammed it into Natasha's crotch. "Arrghhh!!!" The boot rubbed around. "Hurts, doesn't it?" She put her foot down and her hands grabbed Natasha's breasts. "What about these?" She ripped her bra and attached pads to her chest. As she upped the voltage, her chest pulsated with the shock. Natasha's head went back, groaning in pain. Maria pulled off Natasha's corset and attached the pads to her sweaty abs. "If you won't talk, it won't stop." Category:Stories